Kris x Ralsei DeltaRune Smut
by snazzsnas
Summary: This is a fanfiction of DeltaRune, released by Toby Fox. It focuses on two characters, Kris and Ralsei. This is a ship story and is heavily sexual, having a sexual scene within it. Therefore, it is not for anyone who is not suited to read smut.


As the heroes wander throughout the depths of the dark world, each footstep bouncing off of the caverns and echoing throughout, they began questioning each other.

One of the two males walking was Kris, a boy with long, dark hair, that hung down and covered his beautiful baby blue eyes.

The other was the Prince of Darkness, his black fur prim and neat. He had long, beagle-like ears that went down to his chin. He had a pretty, red scarf wrapped around his throat, and he was draped in a neat, lime-green robe that went to the top of his kneecaps. He was a goat prince, with long, glossy eyes that showed his innocence.

It had been a mere few minutes before when they happened to lose her, their reptilian companion, Susie, as she had joined the dark forces of the Spade King's child, Lancer.

However, they were enjoying the peace together. It had been long since they were given such quiet, without the worry of their scaled friend slaughtering the innocent creatures who inhabited their surroundings.

As they trekked through the caverns of the world in search of their lost friend, the Human led the way. Kris, his breath heavy from the sprinting they've committed to finding their friend.

"Any idea where she'd run off to, Ralsei?" Kris murmured to the prince, his deep voice bouncing throughout the realm.

"Not at all. But, she couldn't have gone so far without thinking of us, right? She has to be close!" Ralsei responded, his usual, cheery tune present.

Kris giggled a little, "cute," he thought to himself. He adored Ralsei's loving, passionate view of life.

However, no matter how much he grew closer to his friend, something wouldn't shake off. It was like a magnet, lying in the surface of the earth and tugging him down. And, said magnet only kept yanking more and more at him when he was in range of his fluffy companion.

"You know, Ralsei," Kris went on. Ralsei turned and glared into his eyes. "I've been feeling... Really, really stressed as of recent..."

Ralsei looked shocked and concerned, his eyebrows lowering into a squint, examining his fellow traveller. "Do you think," Ralsei spoke, "It's about losing Susie? I noticed you two seemed really attached."

Kris shook his head, "No, I'm sure it's not that. And, besides, er- Susie isn't exactly my 'friend.' We got into this situation after she nearly beat me to a pulp."

The goat frowned, "That's... Really unfortunate. I feel like you two could make really amazing pals!" He stuttered, "Well, uh, if there's anything I can help you with to reduce the stress, let me know, okay?" He said, his head tilting a little to the side.

Kris giggled a little under his breath, "Don't worry about me too much, okay, fluffball?"

Ralsei blushed a little, embarrassed, "I worry a lot about friends... but, if you want me to stop, I'll gladly do it!" He said, smiling in reassurance. "Anyways," he carried on, we should probably keep up the pace."

Kris agreed, proceeding to stumble and walk behind his furry friend.

As they proceeded, Ralsei suddenly stopped in front of Kris, his voice cracking a little as his cheeks went a vibrant red.

"Er... Kris?" He said to the boy behind him.

"What's wrong, Ralsei?" Kris asked to him, concerned.

"Suh... Something in your pants is poking me..." He spoke, shaking a little.

Kris was flustered in embarrassment, quickly stepping backwards and away from the prince. He looked down to his jeans, realizing the erection that he had, clear as daybreak.

Ralsei turned to Kris, putting his hands on Kris' shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.

Kris couldn't handle the pleasure, as the hug pushed Ralsei and his pelvises together, letting his crotch rub against the other male's.

The Dark Prince sighed a little, "You know, Kris..." He mumbled, blushing, "If you really thought that can help calm your stress, I would've gladly done it..." He whispered into the human's ear, giggling softly.

"Ralsei...!" Kris squealed, "I duh... I didn't..."

Ralsei gave him a smile in reassurance, "No, Kris. I understand. Uh..." He stuttered over his words, trying to recollect his thoughts. "Duh... Do what you want to me..."

"Are... Are you serious?" Kris asked his companion.

"Of course..." He giggled, "Anything for a friend."

The Human immediately decided to take advantage of the situation, tugging down the zipper of his pants and taking them off, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. He immediately hugged Ralsei again, pressing their parts together through their clothing.

Then, the boy leaned back, pulling the goat's head forward and pushing their lips into contact, gently sticking out his tongue and running it along the Prince's lips.

"Kuh... Kris!" Ralsei slurred, "I didn't think you... Liked me this much..." He shivered a little.

Kris put his hands on the Dark Goat's back, running his fingers through his fur gently, eventually making his way down to his rear and softly squeezing it. Ralsei squeaked a little, making Kris give a wicked grin before kissing him again.

Eventually, they pulled apart, "You sure you want this, Ralsei?" The Human asked once more.

"Well, of course!" He responded, giving another smile, "You clearly seem to be enjoying it, so lets keep going..."

Kris slid his underwear beneath his kneecaps, running his hands down his thighs, exposing his rod to the prince.

"I..." Ralsei spoke up, "I've never seen one, apart from my own..." He mumbled, getting onto his knees and poking at Kris' erection.

Kris sat there for a minute, letting the goat inspect his penis, before eventually assuming he didn't understand what actions to take. He reached his hand down, trying to put it behind Ralsei's head. However, before he could reach, Ralsei gave his tip a short lick, sending a delicious sliver up his spine.

The Goat leaned in, wrapping his lips tightly around his lover's shaft, bobbing up and down slightly. The Human's eyes rolled back, immense waves of pleasure rippling through him.

"My... My god..." He moaned, "Ralsei..."

The Goat pulled away, releasing the boy's penis, "Is it hurting you...? Should I stop?" He asked, concerned.

"No-no!" Kris begged, "Please, please keep going! That was the best thing I've ever felt..."

Ralsei smiled a little, his mouth going back down onto the rod. As it was in his mouth, he began to lick it softly with his tongue, pleasuring Kris even further.

"Ralsei... I can't take suh... so much... or, I'm going to... erh!" He moaned as he released white, slimey substance into Ralsei's mouth. At first, the prince was shocked, pulling himself back. Soon after, however, he leaned forward again and licked Kris clean, enjoying the taste of his ejaculation.

Then, the human boy looked down at his fuzzy friend, who was gagging, yet loving the delectable treat. After examining the prince, he looked to his manlyhood, seeing that his shaft was stiff after the position they were previously in.

Kris blushed a little, "D'aww... Ralsei, you're excited, aren't you?" He said seductively, signalling towards the Prince's erection. The Dark Prince blushed, immediately covering his dick with his palm.

"I... I wasn't...!" He commanded. Kris leaned forward, running his thumb across Ralsei's forhead and kissing it.

"Don't worry, buddy," he chuckled, "Since you're so excited, how about I give you some pleasure too?"

Ralsei was flustered, color draining from his cheeks, "Wuh... What do you mean?" He demanded the answer to.

Kris simply squinted, giving a vile grin. "You know what I mean." He put his hands under Ralsei's arms, lifting him onto his feet and placing his hand down, petting his cock. "Now," he began, petting the prince more, "Turn around," he commanded of his lover, his shaft becoming more demanding every agonizing second. Ralsei reluctantly obliged, twisting himself around and tightly closing his eyes.

Immediately, he was greeted by a sudden draft of air and saliva, as Kris lifted up his robe, revealing his backside as he ran his tongue along the edges of the goat's tail-end. "Kuh... Kris!" The Prince squeaked.

Without responding, the Human lifted his hand, slowly squeezing the Goat's behind, making him yip like a puppy before spanking him lightly, causing his ass to tighten.

Sweat ran down the Goat Prince, his cheeks abnormally red, like freshly lit flames. His cock squealed more in impatience. Even if the Prince seemed like he didn't want what was about to come, his crotch suggested otherwise.

"Get down," his master commanded once more. Ralsei got down onto his knees, placing his arms on the ground beneath him. The Human got down behind him, placing his hands on each of the Prince's rear cheeks, and widening them apart.

"Kuh... Kris... Please be gentle..." Ralsei asked, worry snapping in his voice like a bucket of paint splashing on an empty canvas.

"Of course," Kris reassured, before laughing manically. Before he knew it, he was running his cock in the space between Ralsei's cheeks, making the goat red. For a moment, he could even swear that Ralsei's ass became slightly more red in embarrassment.

Finally, he slid it in through Ralsei's tight ring of muscles, making his way into his rear and poking around for his enjoyment, which only turned him on more.

The Dark Prince moaned between his yelps. He never felt such a mixture between pain and pleasure, his backside almost went numb from the sudden changes in ripples of agony and enjoyment.

Kris began to pull himself out for a second. Ralsei sighed in relief, thinking it was over. However, instead of fully pulling his rod out, Kris only thrust himself back in, faster this time, until it was fully inside the boy. Ralsei yipped again, squealing.

For a moment, Kris wanted to ask him if he was alright. But, his mind was hollow, and he was completely devoid of any emotions other than lust. His hips began to move on their own, sliding in and out of the Prince at a slow pace.

Only then, Ralsei finally built up an endurance for the pain of the boy's shaft, filtering out the damage and feeling pleasure overwhelm him. "Fuh... Faster, Kris..." He said, biting his tongue over the slutty remark he made.

But, Kris happily obliged, taking himself in and out swifter, feeling the tightness of Ralsei's hole take over him immensely. He couldn't describe the pleasure going through him, the love and tender of Ralsei flooding every inch of his body, hearing the Goat's muffled moans through his squeaking. He spanked the Prince from the Darkness one last time, harshly, feeling his rear's grip tighten around his cock.

His mind went completely blank, like an eraser going over a piece of paper. He released, filling the boy up with a loving amount of his cum. And, before he could collect his senses, Ralsei came himself, the disappearance of his virginity being placed on display in the form of his ejaculation, sticking and stiffening his fur. Ralsei panted, his tongue sticking out as he blushed from the pleasure, as it all slowly and agonizingly died down.

At long last, Kris' erection began to fade, as he slowly removed himself from the Prince's behind. He leaned forward once again, stroking the boy's head as he panted himself.

After they recollected their senses, they cleaned themselves thoroughly of any sign of intercourse. "Kris..." Ralsei started once more.

"Yeah?"

"Duh... Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He requested.

"Of course," Kris responded, smirking at his little pet. "Your secrets are safe with me, as long as mine are with yours."

Then, as they finally descended from their heaven with each other, Ralsei went towards Kris, kissing his lips passionately and pulling back. "You know, it's kind of funny..." He blushed, "I'm supposed to be the Prince with no servants, but... It seems like now, you're the prince, and I'm your servant."

Kris laughed, his facial cheeks turning red from blushing at Ralsei's, rather horny, remark. "Yeah," he commented to the fluffy boy, "I guess I am, heh."

From there on, they proceeded into the darkness of the world, searching for their friend and getting back on their original task, finally relieved after so much stress and lusty dreams. Finally, they could fixate back on their original task, now knowing the true meaning behind their thoughts and actions towards each other.

Someday, they hoped they could go back to that paradise of ecstasy together. However, until that day, they would simply have to dream of going back there, pondering what other sexual desires and actions they could take on one-another.

—·—

-Author's Note-

Hola, everyone. After scrolling through the interwebs, I was unable to find any DeltaRune smut. As I love DeltaRune, I was, frankly, shocked. So, I made this. This is my first time truly writing smut, so it may be quite cringy. Anyways, hopefully I've managed to satisfy you all. Byebye~


End file.
